This is my Home
by marymebetch
Summary: Miley Cyrus has been away from home for five years, and when she comes back, everything seems to fall into place. But will her past come back to bite her?
1. Chapter 1: She's back

Yes, yes. Another story. But, hey, since I was getting such positive feedback on my other story, I figured what the heck? Might as well test my luck. And I really like where I'm going with this story, I already have the next few chapters typed up, so I should be uploading pretty frequently with this. And, I'll try to stay loyal to YP too. And, when I finish both of these, I promise I will unpause all my other ones :D anyway...I hope you enjoy...

And here I was, back in the place I could never forget. The place all my best _and _worst memories occured. The place where I fell in love and got my heart-broken. The place where everyone knew everything. The one place I couldn't hide. And I was going back willingly.

I stepped off the plane and breathed in a big breath of the fresh Tennessee air that I've grown to miss and loathe at the same time.

"Miley!" I heard someone squeal and turned around to see Tish, my mother, running over to me with a huge smile on her face. Once she reached me, she engulfed me in a big hug and squeezed me tightly. "I've missed my baby girl so much," she whispered against my hair in that southern twang I'd almost forgotten about.

I smiled as I felt tears fill my eyes, but I brushed them away as soon as she released me. "I missed you, too, T-Mama," I quickly tried to cover for my mistake, but I saw her eyes narrow just a fraction anyway.

I guess she decided not to dwell on that because she said, "They're are some people at the house extremely happy to see you again, Miss Miley."

I felt the tears start to swell in my eyes again at the memories of all my old friends who I had simply left behind without so much as a goodbye, but I looked down so she wouldn't notice.

She took my hand and steered me inside the doors to the airport, immediately seeking out the luggage carisole. As we waited for my over-sized bags to come, Tish crossed her arms and started taping her foot. I'd almost forgotten how impatient she could be.

When they finally came she picked up two, and I did the same. We wheeled them towards the exits and walked out to the car she had driven here, just for me. She tossed me the keys and I popped the trunk, placing the two bags I had taken into it and taking the ones she had taken. We were lucky mom rented a big-ish car, or else we'd have to have put atleast one in the back seat.

I walked around to the driver side and Tish walked to the passengers side, she'd never felt exactly comfortable behind the wheel of a car and the only reason she'd driven here by herself was because she wanted me all for her own before I was bombarded with my old life and all the old people in it.

I navigated the slightly familiar roads with ease and before I knew it, I was in my old hick town. Everything looked exactly the same as the last time I was here, from Rosa's Ice Cream Shop to Barney's Cafe, nothing had changed.

When we finally reached my old house, I was surprised to see how many cars were out front. I recongized one as George's, my step father, but that was it. I guess all my old friends had started driving. Wow, I'd been gone way to long if that thought hadn't even occured to me.

I had gotten out of the car and walked to the short pathway leading up to the front door. My mom looped her arm through mine and asked hesitantly, "You ready, baby girl?"

"I don't have much of a choice mom," was all I could say and with that, we started for the door.

It was open by the time we got there and I heard someone scream, "Miley!" and then I was yanked through the doorway and passed around the room like a bag of chips.

There were even more people then I had expected, and I started wondering how they all fit it the cars outside.

Although I was definately the center of attention, nobody was actually talking to _me_. They were all talking to each other, saying things like, "I can't believe shes actually back" and "She looks so different" and I think I actually heard one person say "You owe me twenty bucks". But, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, I had been gone for five years. _Five years. _Wow. It even shocked me thinking it.

I felt the tears threaten to fall again, so I quickly started a conversation with the pair of hands who currently held me, who, coincidentally, happened to belong to my old bestfriend. Taylor. "Tay!" I shouted over the roar of people around us.

"Smiley!" she shouted back, tightly squeezing me and rocking me. When she pulled away she said, "I missed you so much! How could you just pick up and leave? No cards. No emails. No-"

"I know, I'm sorry!" I said, cutting her off. "I've been a terrible bestfriend, do you think you can forgive me?" I asked slightly desperate.

She laughed and shook her head. "How could I be mad at my bestfriend?" she asked back with a grin on her face.

I shrugged, smiling,and hugged her again.

I felt somebody tap my shoulder so I released Taylor and turned around to find another one of my bestfriends, Emily. "Miles!" she squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"Emmy!" I said, hugging her again. "How've you been babe?"

She let me go and shrugged, "Eh, alright. But, I'm a whole lot better know that you're back!" She replyed. "But, that doesn't matter. How have _you_ been?" she asked.

I smiled as she changed the subject off of herself, just like old times, and said, "I've actually been really good. My dad and I have been traveling all over the country for these past couple of years. You'll never believe where I've been! New York, Cali, D.C.-"

"Well doesn't that sound awesome?" someone asked from behind me, cutting me off.

I turned around to find a curly head of hair that was the only thing that hadn't changed about the person they belonged too. This person now had perfect teeth, no acne, no glasses, and looked way better than I had imagined him looking. This person happened to be my _best_ bestfriend.

Nick.


	2. Chapter 2: A little help

Chapter Two

I jumped into his arms and he held me like I never left. "I can't believe you're back," he whispered against my head.

"Well, you better believe it, boy," I said, running my fingers through his unruly curls.

I heard someone approach from behind me and say, "Hey, Jonas, share the wealth."

I turned my head and saw the one face I was actually dreading seeing. The boy who broke my heart repeaditly. The boy who I always went crawling back to no matter what he did. The boy who looked exactly the way he looked before I felt. Nick's arms tightened around me.

It was definately Liam.

"What are you doing here, Hemsworth?" Nick asked through clenched teeth.

He shrugged his shoulders and I saw his signature smirk creep its way onto his lips. "I heard my baby was back in town and came here to see her."

I felt my eyes narrowing as I said, "I'm not you're baby."

He chuckled and took a step closer towards me, "Aw, come on, kitten, don't be like that."

I shrugged Nick's arms off of me and turned around completely, my hands balling into fists and a pit forming in my stomach. "Get out. Now"

He took yet another step closer to me, so close that he could reach out and caress my face, and he did, saying, "Don't act like you didn't miss me beautiful."

I slapped his hand and he dropped it. "I didn't.," was all I said.

His smirk dropped and he turned around and left, but, of course, he gave Nick the finger before he did any of this.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after he left, but the buzz of noise and excitement quickly picked up again. My cousin Mitchell came over to me and punched me in the shoulder, just like old times, and said, "Don't worry about that guy, Mi. He's got a new girlfriend and they're even engaged,"

I smiled at Mitchell and said, "I wouldn't be worried even if he was still in love with me." But, my thoughts were on a completely different wave length.

In some ways, I hated Liam more than anything else. Yeah, I mean, what girl wouldn't? He was a complete gentlemen in the beginning, then, after a month, he started getting really overprotective, wouldn't let me hang out with my guy friends, barely even letting me go out with my girl friends. Then, after another month, he started sleeping around with other girls, I knew not only because of the gossip, but because I could smell they're perfume on him. When I'd confronted him about it, he'd hit me, and once, he even..raped me. But, in the end, I always wound up back in his arms.

So, yes, there was a part of me that hated him. But, as much as I hate admitting it, theres a part of me that still loves him, Loves his beautiful blonde locks. Loves his amazing green eyes. Loves his hot surfers body. Loves everything about that stupid jerk, So, as you can probably see, I'm a mess.

I felt arms engulf my waist and turned my head to see those hypnotic mocha eyes that I was suddenly getting lost it.

"Forget about him," Nick said, automatically guessing where my mind was. "It's you're party and you're going to have fun whether you like it or not."

I smiled up at him and my mind was made. I was going to get over Liam. And I was going to get over him with a little help from Nick.

**Hope you guys liked it. I love writing this story. I'm already up to chapter 5, and I already have the others as docs, so as soon as I see that I have 5 comments on this I'll upload the next one (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Second best

Chapter Three

I spent the rest of the party joking with my relatives, dancing with my friends, and flirting with a certain Jonas. Liam didn't pop into my head once throughout all of the activities. My plan was already working.

Later that evening, as I was getting ready for bed, something hit my window.

A rock.

I walked over to the window and opened it enough to stick my head out of it. When I looked down, I saw a wonderful head of curls looking back up at me.

"Hi Smilerz!" Nick called up. "Wanna go out, I'm bored."

I laughed and whisper-shouted back down, "Nick, its eleven-o-clock. Where are we supposed to go?"

Once I said that his mouth spread into a silly grin and he said, "Why the park, my lady." His grin spread and he added on, "Now go change out of those sexy pajamas I know you're wearing and come outside."

I rolled my eyes and shut up the window. Looking in the mirror proved Nick right, I was in sexy pajamas. Of course I was. Nick _still_ knew me way to well for his own good.

I quickly changed into short-shorts and a blue and white tank top and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

When I opened the front door, Nick was standing there smiling at me. "Somehow, I knew you were going to wear shorts," he said, sticking his arm out for me to slide mine threw.

This had always been the way it was for Nick and I. Teasing, flirting, bickering. It was good to know somethings never changed.

As we walked to the park, Nick asked, "So what has my Miley been up to in the last, oh, I don't know, five years.?"

I giggled and replied,"Oh same old, same old. Causing trouble; breaking hearts. You know how it is. What about you Mr. Jonas?"

He elbowed me lightly and said, "Missing my number one girl."

I blushed and elbowed him back. "Aw, I'm sorry Nicky," I said. "I just needed to get away from L-you known who for a while. If I could have snuck you into my suit case you know I would have in a heart beat."

"I wish you would have, it was so boring here without you," he told me sincerely. "No one to make fun of Slutlena and Dikemi."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and asked, "Are they still trying to get you?"

He snorted and didn't dignify me with an answer.

When we reached the park, he pulled his arm away from mine and started running for the swings.

This was customary for us. We always raced to the swings.

He beat me by a half a second.

"Still my second best?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

**Sorry I've kept you waiting :o. Give me my 15 reviews and you'll get what you want :)**


	4. Chapter 4: My girl

**Well, I'm 3 reviews short, but I decided I was probably pushing my luck. So, now, 15 reviews for the next. Hope you enjoy (:**

Chapter Four

"I'll never be your second best, Jonas," I spat almost venimously at him.

But, of course, since he's Nick, it didn't faze him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, whispering seductively into my ear, "I know that, Cyrus."

I felt tingles everywhere his skin touched mine, but pushed him away anyway. "Good. And don't you forget it," I told him hopping onto my old swing.

He grinned and climbed onto his, saying, "I don't think I could if I wanted too."

I smiled at that and looked up at the stars. "I forgot how damn beautiful it was out here. No street lights. No subways. No noise. Just some fresh air and the breath-taking stars," I said earnestly.

He chuckled and looked up at the stars as well, but two minutes later looked back at me. "They got nothing on my girl," he told me, swinging closer to me.

I blushed, thankful again that there weren't any street lights out here so he couldn't see. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

He chuckled and bumped his swing into mine.

I bumped him back, and asked, "Was that a challenge young man?"

He jumped off his swing and ran over to the sand box. "I changed my mind," he shouted back towards me. "You are my second best."

I narrowed my eyes, jumped off my own swing, and took off after him. "I'm going to make you eat your words, Nicholas Jerry Jonas."

He stopped mid-run and turned back to look at me. "What did you just call me?"


	5. Chapter 5: You love me?

**Wooh, you guys got me my 15 fast (: And, since it is Easter, I decided to give you it now. So, Happy Easter everybody. And Happy Passover. I'm not quite sure if theres other holidays going on around now, but if there are, have a good one. 20 for the next?**

Chapter 5

"Did I stutter?" I asked. "I called you Nicholas Jerry Jonas."

He walked closer to me, saying. "Nobody calls me that, Destiney Hope Cyrus."

_I_ closed the gap between us and said, "That's not my name anymore, Nick."

I saw him fight to keep his serious composure, and evidentally, loose. He grinned and poked my side, "You really hated Destiney that much?" he asked me.

I nodded and, catching him off guard, ran towards the san box.

This time, I won.

"I'm whose second best, again?" I asked him, winking.

When he finally reached him, he was glarring. "You cheated," he told me, out of breath.

I straightened up and poked him in the chest, backing him into the jungle gym, saying, "And you never cheat."

He smirked and grabbed my wrist, the one with the finger poking his chest, and brought me closer to him. Pressing my body against his. "You talk to much, Miley."

My eyes widened and my heart started pounding, I tried to say, "Thanks" but it probably came out more like "Enks".

He smirked and brought his lips closer to my mouth, not quite touching, but close enough to make my neck sweat. "You know you're beautiful, don't you, Miley?" he asked me with a certain glint in his chocolate brown orbs.

My throat felt like it was closing in on itself, and all I managed was a sarcastic "Yeah right."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm serious," he said. "I think you're honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I can't believe you havn't realized how hypnotically gorgeous you are."

I felt a tingling in my stomach at his words and leaned slightly closer to him out of shear reflex. I looked at his chest as I said, "Nick, I-I..." but I lost my nerve.

His body immediately tensed and I could tell he had put his old walls up. "Sorry, Miley. I don't know why I said that."

I felt strength surge through my body as I looked up and saw a glimpse of rejection on his otherwise emotionally detached face. "No, Nick. That's not what I meant. I-I think I might love you. In a way I probably shouldn't."

His stone cold face transformed into a face of pure joy. "Really? You really love me, Miley? Oh, you should, I love you so much," he told me as he took my face in his hands and gazed adoringly into my eyes.

I could feel a smile spreading across my face, and I closed the gape between us with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Girlfriend?

Chapter 6

The kiss lasted about six seconds before Nick pulled away with a gasp. "Miley!" he exclaimed.

I looked down and scratched my head. "I'm sorry, Nick. I don't know what came over me."

"No, No, Miley. It's not you. I-I have a..girlfriend," he told me looking down as I looked up.

I felt tears fill my eyes, but stubbornly rubbed them away. "_You _have a girlfriend? Then why the _hell_ did you just come onto me?" I asked him, truly hurt.

He looked back up with an apology written in his features. "I'm sorry. It's just, I've waited so long to tell you and now you're right here infront of me and I..I just couldn't control myself," he told me sincerely, looking up into my eyes.

I nodded and looked towards the monkey bars. "So when are you going to break up with her?" I asked hesitantly."

He sighed and mumbled, "I'm not."

"You're not!" I gasped out exasperated. "Don't talk to me Nick. You're just like Liam!" I screeched at him, turning and walking away when I finished.

So my plan didn't work.

_Great_.

When I heard his feet crunching leaves behind me, I picked my pace up to a jog until I reached my block. When I finally got to my house, I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, turning my phone off, and crawling into a ball to cry myself to sleep.

Amazing first night.

(The Next Morning)

I awoke to a stuffy nose and drippy eyes. I reached behind me to turn my phone on and recieved three messages from Nick, two from Emily, and one from Taylor.

They went like this:

Nick: Miley? Answer my call.

Taylor: If you don't answer Nick's call he wont leave me alone.

Emily: Lover boy finally told you?

Nick: Miley Ray, please. You're scaring me.

Nick: Miley? Are you okay? I'm coming over.

Emily: Lol, Joe just knocked Nick out. Thank god.

What a wonderful way to wake up.


End file.
